Regret
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: El paisaje que veo por mi ventana es un efusivo río. Hasta que las estaciones cambien lo dejaré ser. Tú estuviste más cerca de mi que nadie más y eso me hizo inestable. Sin embargo, en ese momento yo no lo había comprendido.


DGM no me pertenece.

 **Regret**

Aquellos días después de la guerra eran muy agradables. Allen aún no encontraba un sitio dónde alojarse, pero utilizaba el arca que Neah le dejó para viajar de aquí para allá.

Una mañana encontró un pequeño lago en una pequeña ciudad. El agua estaba tan fresca que decidió darse un baño.

— ¡Qué bien se siente! ¡Es muy relajante!

Un rato después, Allen se encontraba medio dormido gracias al agua fresca, así que antes de dormirse por completo decidió subirse a una gran roca que allí había, pero antes de lograrlo sintió la presencia de alguien.

— ¡¿Road?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Vine a buscarte, pero como estabas dormido no te diste cuenta de mi llegada.

—No estaba dormido.

Road lo ignoró.

Allen recordó entonces cómo iba vestido, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero solo tenía puesto su ropa interior.

— ¿El agua está rica?—le preguntó la Noah.

Él asintió.

—Entonces entraré también.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritó Allen—Ro… ¿Road?

— ¿Qué?—le preguntó ella como si nada.

— ¿Vas a entrar?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Es que…—los colores se le empezaron a subir a la cabeza al pobre chico.

Road volvió a ignorarlo y se fue quitando la ropa para entrar al agua. Allen se dio la vuelta y se quedó detrás de la roca. Escuchó el agua moverse, lo que le indicó que Road ya había entrado.

—Exageras, tengo mi ropa interior puesta—le explicó la Noah.

Allen dio una pequeña mirada. El agua le llegaba bajo el pecho, pero sí era cierto, ella tenía puesto su ropa interior, pero de todas formas se sonrojó al verla.

— ¿Qué?—le dijo ella descaradamente— ¿te gusta lo que ves?

— ¡No!—le gritó él aún rojo.

Ella solo rio. Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Road habló.

—Allen, ¿quieres venir a un baile en el arca esta noche?

Allen se extrañó con esa invitación.

—No tengo ropa para usar en un baile—intentó excusarse.

—No importa, Tyki te ayudará con eso.

—Pero es que…

—Quiero que tú vayas—declaró mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

El chico no soportaba que ella hiciera eso.

—Está bien, iré.

— ¡Genial! Solo tienes que pedirle a tu arca que abra una puerta a la nueva arca. Te espero a las ocho—dicho esto, Road comenzó a salir del lago y Allen volvió a desviar la mirada.

—No deberías arriesgarte tanto Road. Te estás exponiendo demasiado. Si yo fuera otro chico te hubiera saltado encima.

— ¿Crees que haría esto con algún otro chico? Lo hago porque eres tú, Allen. Además, no es como si me molestara que me saltaras encima.

Allen enrojeció aún más.

— ¡Road!

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que ella se estaba vistiendo.

—Te espero en la noche Allen—abrió una de sus puertas y se fue.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan atrevida?—en verdad que Allen no entendía para nada a aquella chica.

Allen prefirió salir de allí y buscar algo para comer.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, le pidió a su arca que lo llevara a la nueva arca.

Una vez ahí, entró sigilosamente.

—Buenas noches—saludó al entrar.

— ¡Allen!—Road se lanzó a su cuello al verlo—. Qué bueno que llegaste. Ven, Tyki te prestará un traje.

Road tomó su mano y lo guio hasta donde se encontraba el Noah del placer.

—Shounen, ponte esto y si quieres puedes darte un baño. Yo también iré a cambiarme y por cierto, esa ropa es un regalo para ti—y el joven se fue.

— ¿Regalo?—le preguntó a Road. — ¿No dijiste que era prestado?

—Si te lo hubiera dicho, no lo hubieras aceptado. Iré también a cambiarme, volveré pronto por ti.

Una vez que Road se fue, Allen se dio un baño rápido y se vistió. Se puso el pantalón negro, camisa blanca y saco negro que Tyki le dejó. Igualmente se puso una cinta roja al cuello. Una vez listo, se miró al espejo. Era agradable poder verse a sí mismo e incluso era reconfortante la buena relación que ahora llevaba con los Noah, especialmente con Road.

Escuchó que alguien tocara a la puerta y entrara a la habitación.

—Allen, ¿estás listo?

Era Road y Allen no pudo evitar mirarla. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas, con la espalda descubierta y con forma de corazón en el pecho. Allen ya se había dado cuenta de eso antes pero, el pecho de Road había crecido. El vestido le llegaba a medio muslo en forma circular. Tenía unos zapatos morados, con un collar y un lazo morados también.

— ¿Allen?—preguntó Road al ver que no decía nada.

—Te ves…muy bonita…—confesó apenado.

— ¿En serio?—ella dio una vuelta para modelar su vestido—. Gracias, tú estás muy guapo.

Allen se sonrojó por el cumplido.

A Road le encantó verlo así y aprovechando la oportunidad, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

Ahí se encontraban todos los Noah quienes lo saludaron, él les devolvió un saludo rápido, ya que Road se había adueñado de él y no pensaba compartirlo con nadie esa noche.

—Bailemos, Allen.

—Yo no sé bailar—confesó el chico.

—No importa, yo tampoco sé bailar. Así podremos pisarnos mutuamente.

Road tomó la mano de Allen y la puso en su hombro. Allen dudó un poco, pero puso su otra mano en la cintura de la pequeña.

Empezaron a balancearse torpemente de un lado a otro. Ellos mismos se reían de su desastroso baile, además de todas las pisadas que se dieron.

Bailaron dos, tres piezas; la cantidad no era lo realmente importante, si no lo agradable que se sentía.

Mientras bailaban, Sheryl los miraba furioso—. Mi Road, mi Road…—era lo único que repetía. ¡Ya no lo soportaba! ¡Allen Walker le estaba arrebatando a su preciosa hija! Corrió hacia ellos y tan amablemente como pudo, le pidió un baile.

— ¿Me permite a la señorita para esta pieza?

Allen se la cedió riendo entre dientes, ya que sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sheryl tomó a su hija y la alejó del chico.

— ¿Papá, qué haces?—se quejó Road.

—Bailar.

— ¿Seguro? Yo creo que querías alejarme de Allen.

Mientras tanto, Allen y Neah se acercaron a Allen.

— ¿Te diviertes con Road?—se burló Neah.

El chico solo asintió avergonzado.

— ¿Ella te gusta?

—No es eso…

—Yo diría que claramente es eso.

—Neah, no lo molestes—regañó Mana—deja que él lo descubra por su cuenta. Además, ¿no ves que le han robado a su pareja de baile?

—Sheryl es su padre, puede hacerlo.

—Pero recuerda que por eso mismo debes tener en cuenta que no debes hacer llorar a Road.

Y con esa última y pequeña advertencia, se alejaron.

Poco después, Road llegó corriendo junto a él.

—Volví. Tuve que huir de él.

—No debiste hacerlo.

Allen miró a Sheryl en una esquina llorando, mientras Tyki lo "consolaba".

Road solo rio y volvió a tomar a Allen de la mano para continuar con su baile.

Mientras bailaban, Allen notó que Road no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se sentía ya bastante apenado al estar bailando con ella, como para poder soportar que le prestara tanta atención.

Road soltó su hombro y pasó su mano en su ojo izquierdo y después tomó un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos.

—Este color también te hacer ver muy guapo.

Como Allen aún conservaba su cabello un poco largo, pudo mirarlo cuando Road se lo mostró. Quedó sorprendido al notar que ya no era blanco si no castaño, al igual que hace muchos años.

Allen corrió hacia la habitación y se miró detenidamente al espejo. Además de su cabello castaño, Allen notó otro cambio.

—La maldición no está…

—Aún no ha desaparecido por completo—. Le dijo Road quien llegó a la habitación detrás de él y acto seguido se arrojó sobre él para besarlo—, pero con un beso puede eliminarse por completo.

—Road…—el chico la abrazó sonriente—gracias.

Y se perdió en sus labios una vez más.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Bad girl


End file.
